Over My Head Better Off Dead
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: "However in a way, it is a drug to me. It's something that no matter what, I can't leave it because if I do I won't feel any better. It's more addicting than smoking, alcohol, and drugs." Can you read me like a book? Just try and find out.
1. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Authors** note: **So, I had a sudden idea to have an emotional Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't know why, but I just did! There are a lot of things that are different, but you'll just have to find that out for yourself! In chapter two, I'll explain everything here so don't worry about it too much! I hope you guys like this story! I worked hard on it!

* * *

**Prologue**

What do you do when you have a problem? Do you vent or do you bottle things up? To vent is to release the buildup tension and try to relax yourself, to bottle up is to do nothing but relive the incident that caused you the pain, only to feel worse about it. I was-and still am-the type to vent, but my venting isn't healthy in the least bit of sense. Some choose to smoke their way out, inflicting the pain upon themselves in their lungs to try and feel a high in it. Some choose to drink their way out, inflicting pain on their brains and their liver's. Then you have those who choose to drug themselves out of it, whether it's heroine or weed or whatever. All anyone wants is that few minutes of high, or a tickle to cause a smile.

What do I do? What I do, is worse than any smoke to invade my lungs; any alcohol to poison my insides and any drug to kill my brain-cells. However in a way, it is a drug to me. It's something that no matter what, I can't leave it because if I do I won't feel any better. It's more addicting than smoking, alcohol, and drugs.

I cut my skin till I see the blood.

**Chapter One: You've Got to Be Kidding Me**

You'd think after a while of getting detention for my mouth, you'd learn from it right? "Miss Hatsumomo, I'd appreciate it if you'd come to class on time." Nope, I sure as hell didn't. "I know you'd appreciate it," I started while walking back to my chair which surprise, surprise wasn't in the back of the classroom but was right smack dab in the middle, right next to the window. "But it to be honest Mr. Winchester, I could care less what you appreciate or not." My insult took its toll on the class, I had earned a few snickers and a few gasps with the words 'Oh my.' 'Did she just say that?' followed after them. You see my reputation here was known to be the jokester, the mean girl and (my least favorite) Gothic bitch. I mean come on, black was awesome! I also had a reputation for being the least favorite amongst the teachers around here, including the subjects I actually liked. Don't get me wrong, there were days I wasn't so rude or even intimidating (the intimidation was mainly for the two teachers that thought they could be superior to us, senseless high school kids.) however those were the days that I wasn't feeling well. Mr. Winchester, just so happened to be the type that if you tried to rebel, he'd try and "put you in your place."

Looking at him now, with his baby-fat cheeks that were scarlet which matched the bald part on his head, the folded arms and the hateful look he was giving me. I could see that he wasn't in the mood to fight today. "You just asked for another day of detention." He replied in his American accent, what was it again? Oh yeah, a _Texan _accent. I nodded my obnoxiously red head while throwing up my hands, placing them behind my head. "Alright." A simple reply, nothing more or less of course. Mr. Winchester narrowed his eyes at me as continued the lesson. "Like I said before that interruption, the Korean war started…" And here we go again, another long and drawn out lecture about another senseless war.

Well, I guess you're wondering exactly who am I. The name is Sayuri Hatsumomo, a sophomore in high-school and pretty much your average out-cast. Don't take pity on me, I like being all by my lonesome even though technically I'm not. You see I have an American friend, Elijah Marshall, and to me I didn't think we would become friends considering I don't even like people. Surprisingly when I saw him I knew that we would be on good terms, or at least nice to each other's faces. Elijah was me without boobs and well… The manly parts. Considering he didn't wear the stupid school uniform (Nether did I) and considering he, at times, would smart off to a teacher or two. However he was a more good kid than I could ever be, even if we could pass as brother and sister in a sense. So as I sat there, having taken out a piece of paper and a pen while taking notes of this pointless lecture, I couldn't help but ever so often look outside of the window and think of why I was late. You'd think that there would be perks at being the new Spirit Detective but _nooo_. Oh wait, you don't know about that do you? Well I guess I'll just have to tell you the story on what happened.

**A Week Earlier; Monday**

Sneaking out in the middle of the night, was a bad thing of course but this time I had to figure a way to sneak back in without my mother finding out… Again. I rolled my, what probably were still blood-shot eyes at the thought of her talking, it wasn't like she didn't do the same thing. I mean that's what happens when you hoe around right? But I didn't do things like that, in fact even I looked down upon the school sluts and that's bad considering I try not to judge people. Oh, but don't think for one second I haven't. Remember, I'm known to have the term "Bitch." Yelled at me for the way I treat people, if they piss me off. Anyway, I had just gotten done walking Elijah to his house which was about twenty minutes ago so by now it should have been around one-ish in the morning. "Well shit…" I mumbled while grabbing my head. I had snuck out to go and hang out with Elijah; his parents were away on one of their many trips around Japan for business and pleasure crap. We broke into Elijah's liquor stash and pretty much just took it chill.

No we didn't do anything due to the fact that I was a chill person when I was drunk, and with Elijah being a retarded drunk the only thing that happened was watching him be… Well, retarded. I smiled as I turned the corner on the disserted street, the only thing reminding what I was doing were the orange street lights and the black night. I stumbled a bit, but other than that I was perfectly fine to walk home. But something caused me to tense a bit; I looked behind me from the corner of my eye to see a dark figure following me. _Oh great, don't people understand if you're buzzed that you're not the type to be messed with? _I slurred my mental words; maybe I was more buzzed than I thought. I smirked to myself, thinking this guy was obviously going to be in for it if he thought that he could take advantage of someone at one in the morning.

I started to head toward the small forest near my house; it would be easier considering I would have the element of surprise… I hope. As I continued to walk inside of the forest I heard a deep and dark chuckle from behind, causing me to turn around quickly to look at this guy. It was hard to tell to see him within the night, but thanks to the last orange street light, I could tell what he truly looked like. He looked almost dead, his skin was a sickly green look and his hair was brown and greasy. The way he smiled it seemed that he had never heard of a tooth-brush I his life, or even the possibly chance for braces. His voice sounded deep and in a way… Demonic. "Foolish human, you should know to never walk out into a secluded area where no one can hear you scream." He said, all of a sudden he hunched over while holding his now fisted hands together. I watched in horror as something around him changed, I saw something glow red around him like he had some kind aurora around him. I back up a bit; even I wasn't expecting what happened next. He then started to shift with his body expanding, the horribly clad of an outfit being ripped until the dark brown pants were now dark brown shorts, and the honey-mustard yellow shirt was no more. He now had more of a dark green skin with horns coming out the side of his temple, teeth over lapped his upper lip and his greasy brown hair was now a greasy brown lion's mane. "What the hell?" I called out while backing up even more before feeling a tree touch my back.

This ugly thing was now laughing; his voice seemed to have a double sounding affect which made him sound even uglier. "And to think that you were supposed to be a tough little brat! You should be an easy kill!" He yelled, all of a sudden he started to charge after me causing me to jump out of the way before his abnormally large hand would claw me to death. I fell to the ground, backing up as fast as I could as I saw what he'd done to the tree. I couldn't believe that it was still standing; it had a huge chunk of it carved out from the attack of that freaky creature thing. When I'm scared, I don't cry or scream. I simply look in horror and a panic attack starts to develop, because when I'm scared it usually causes stress on me. That was what I could feel happening now, my breathing was starting to speed up and my mind was starting to become clear from the buzz.

The creature growled and came after me once again; however I could not move to save my life from this point. Trying to move backward my palm slipped on the dewed grass, causing me to fall flat on my back and holding up my hands to protect myself. All of a sudden something inside of me tingled and boiled up to my hands, a strange feeling seem to have been released out of my hands along with the strange purple colored energy being released. It was too late for the creature to turn around now; he was in mid-air and falling fast toward me. "No!" He called out, however the purple colored energy had been shot straight at him with such good aim, even I was mildly impressed. Before I knew it, the creature had been incinerated by the energy and all was quiet once again. I stared wide-eyed and tried to think if I was still buzzed, or did that just happen for real?

**Tuesday**

The next day I was tired and exhausted from the lack of sleep, not to mention wondering if I should go back to seeing a counselor, or even to an A.A meeting that deals with freaky episodes. The creature's ashes were scattered, thanks to yours truly, thought I didn't do a very good job of it. I somewhat wanted evidence to remember it by, even if I'd also rather not remember it. "Alright, what's going on?" I snapped out of my sudden memory/sleeping-with-my-eye's-open moment while looking to Elijah. "You've barley eaten your lunch and you've barley paid an attention today at all. Of course, I didn't really expect you to pay attention in art, but still." Elijah wasn't the type to worry a lot, but if you give him reason to than he will. I sighed while leaning back against the tree we sat under whenever we ate our lunch, the only place I would eat since the other places were filled with people. I hate people, if you haven't noticed yet.

"I'm sorry, just last night was a bit… Irritating." Irritating as in I could not sleep a-wink thanks to the stalker creature, and I had a head ache. Elijah looked at me for a bit before raising and eye-brow. "Well, it should have been around your normal time to get _some _kind of sleep. I'm pretty sure that we didn't do anything, besides the reenact Ghostbusters." He said while smirking, I glared over at him feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. "Shut up, okay? I'm not accustomed to your American heritage!" I retorted while grabbing my bologna sandwich and taking a bite out of it. His smirk widened to almost a full smile, a side I'd only seen besides the other close people around him. "I thought it was entertaining; however I know that's not bothering you." He said while popping in a Lay's chip in his mouth, turning the other way slightly. I rolled my eyes and closed them once, actually debating whether or not to open again, but reluctantly opening them and sighing. "Well… You see—""Excuse me?" The both of us looked up at the sound of the voice.

Did my eyes deceive me, or was that none other than the infamous Suichi Minamono? I blinked once before looking to Elijah, who stayed trained on Suichi. "Yeah?" He responded rather rude like, though that was Elijah when he didn't know you. It's kind of how we became friends, with our witty insults and views on life; you know that kind of stuff. I looked back to Suichi, taking in his appearance as much as I could. His hair (unlike mine) was a natural red that seemed like it was a maroon like color, maybe a shade lighter. His eyes were earthly green, the kind you only find within a thicket or a forest. In a way, he almost seemed like a chick which I've known _of _him

for a few years since we both attended the same school for so long. "I'd like to speak with Sayuri in private, if that's alright." I raised an eye-brow while looking toward Elijah with a suspicious look. He seemed to be conflicting a problem within his mind, like he was actually deciding the choice for me. I looked around trying to see if this was trick, looking for snickering girls or a group of guys just watching in amusement. However, I saw none which slightly didn't surprise me due to the face Suichi was kind of a loner as well. He wasn't the type to hang around people or even have friends, but his crazed worshiping fan-girls seem to think differently. "Okay, I'll be back." Elijah whipped his head toward me with a confused and surprised expression. Getting I shrugged put my hands in my pockets, it was my life thank you very much, so I'll be damned to not make my own decisions! Suichi still had the polite ad kind smile on his face, along with the relaxed manner in his body language. Did I mention that I was great about reading someone's body language? That's how I sort the liars from the misunderstood; of course I do nothing about it. It's not my business.

We walked toward the side of the building; I could still see Elijah but only from a distance. The other kids were oblivious to our sudden walk. I turned around, that way I was faced toward the spot I was suddenly sitting at. "Okay, spill." I said while folding my arms and shaking my head to move a piece of red hair away from my eyes. "Care to explain the ashes of a demon near you home? I assume that it wasn't a coincidence." Just like that, so blunt and yet it seemed like he was holding back. I gawked at him, how in the world did he know about that? I was sure to have cleaned it up well enough for people to think it was just ashes! I looked down a bit; however being vulnerable like that was something I defiantly was not. Looking back up my face was hard and seriously, trying to hold back the surprised feelings I had within side of me. "What was I suppose to do, it attacked me of course I'm going to defend myself." My voice was loud enough for him to hear, but low enough for others to keep guessing. "Yet, you did not clean up the mess very well. Luckily I was able to get rid of it, that way if anyone around the area found it they would not raise questions." He said as I nodded while shrugging. "I guess you want a thank you, right?" I questioned him as he gave a light motion in his shoulders before responding. "I didn't necessarily expect one. However, you seem to have caused a lot of problems in Spirit World now." Spirit what? Spirit World, as in another world than our or some kind of alien planet? I gave him a confused look while shaking my head.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about okay? Last night, I wasn't… Myself, and the thing came from the side of the street and I thought I could take him but he turned into a monster, alright?" I said, using my hands in slight motions to express my confusion and worry. "I have _no _idea what a Spirit World is or even what the hell that thing was, whatever you know to be quite honest I don't want to know. I wish to forget all that got it?" I said, trying to calm myself down, unknowingly tugging at my sleeves of my black out-fit. He looked at me; something like sympathy or even understanding flashed across his face but was quickly concealed. "Maybe we should discuss this when we don't have a time schedule. Meet me at the nearby park around five." He simply said as I nodded and folded my arms once again, he gave a small soft smile as I walked passed him and went straight toward the spot with Elijah.

I told him I didn't want to talk about it, and then he pestered me if Suichi had hurt me. "It's Suichi Minamono, are you serious? Does he look like he's the abusive type?" I asked while rolling my eyes. "Don't worry about it, I might tell you later."  
Might, is the word.

**Later**

I had to vent, I had to try and clear my head of all this nonsense and make sure that this wasn't a dream. So what did I go to for help? It just so happened to be the trust little razor blade, and with the pleasure comes the pain with that razor blade. When I cut, I don't cut so deep that I know I'm going to get a lot of blood. I did that once and it was the biggest mistake of my life, that one cut almost ended my life and my sanity. It sent me packing to a institution for troubled teens, and a free ticket to counseling. I played the game, it helped for a while but the counseling was too much stress for me, so I stopped going and beat the system of cutting. So when I was sitting in my room at four o'clock in the afternoon/evening on my vanity chair, cleaning up the mess and bandaging my arm all I seemed to think about was the meeting with Suichi in an hour. Right now I looked like crap, with my hair in a floppy bun and in purple and dark gray sweats.

I looked in the mirror after finishing up my little session; I shoved the bloody tissues down within the trash can. Whenever I would take out the garbage, I'd hide it again. I sighed while putting my head down, almost wanting to just sleep but I knew I couldn't since this was important. Getting up I went over to my dresser and opened up the drawers and picking out a simple outfit, a Paramore band shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that went together very well. I took my hair down and brushed it, turning on my straightener I started to reapply my make up (Black eye-liner, no mascara since I had some on already, and cat-eye makeup.) Once I was done I looked at the little light on the straightener to see that it was done blinking, and presumed to straighten and style my hair. Once I was done I checked the clock to see that it was 4:15, and since I was done I figured I could head up there early. I grabbed my black quarter jacket (you know, the kind that only reaches under your boobs.) and headed toward the exit of my room.

I took two by two of steps on the stairs, heading straight for the door "I'm going to meet Elijah at his house; we're going to watch a marathon of Harry Potter!" I called out, but mom didn't object to it since she was too busy with the bills and everything. "Okay, love you!" She called back automatically as I closed the door behind myself, rolling my eyes and starting to walk toward the park. Today was a beautiful with the sun shining and the birds chirping, since the sun was directly above and off to the side it made things better with the heat. I took out my cell-phone and noticed that it was 4:23, which caused me to panic for some reason and jog toward the park a bit. Seeing the park (since I seriously only lived a couple of blocks away) I took it slow and walked at a normal pace, now I was searching for the noticeable red-head. I didn't see him just yet, so with a roll of my eyes and an exasperated sigh I went over to one of the benches and sat down.

I waited a good fifteen minutes before I noticed another red-head, walking toward me with casual clothes and a friendly smile. "You came." He said as I nodded, giving my own smug look. "Yep, when people tell me to do something I do it, unless I don't want to." I told him as he chuckled. "Shall we walk, other's might be a bit odd if we're discussing this certain subject." He said as I bit my bottom lip, standing up while nodding. "Yeah, that would be best." I agreed, be both started walking, though it seemed like it was aimless walking I realized that we were headed toward the wooded area of the park. "When I got word of your incident, I suspected that you understood what you were up against and simply were caught off guard. Yet, today when you explained you knew nothing about Spirit World, I understood what had truly happened." I said nothing, just kept my gaze at him. "There are three plains among our dimension, Human World, Demon World and Spirit World. Human World, which is our world, is where all the humans reside and stay unbeknownst that there are other worlds out there. Demon world has other creatures with supernatural powers ranging from weak to powerful enough to destroy this world." I blinked while looking ahead and then back to him. "That thing was a… Demon?" I asked as he nodded. "A rather weak one, but very violent as well, than there is Spirit World which is where the spirits of the deceased go to. They are to be judged and sent to their destinations for their deeds." He finished as I nodded and stopped once he did. "You're telling me this, why?" I asked him as he sighed and continued. "How you defeated that demon, has caused a disturbance within Spirit World like I said before." He motioned behind me, causing me to turn around and take a double take.

It was swirling and blue, large enough to fit a group of people within it and floating in mid-air. "What in the…" I didn't even finish my sentence as I watched Suichi walk toward the portal. "I know you wouldn't understand it if I explained, so I've arranged a meeting with the ruler of Spirit World. Prince Koenma." I looked at him as if he were crazy; did he honestly think I was just going to go along into that swirling vortex thing? Oh, and did he also think that I was going to act so willingly to talk to the leader, who is going to decide where I go when I die? But the most important question is:

What if I do something so bad that I'll end up damned to hell?

**Later… Again…**

This was _not _what I expected; the River Styx was real as day and everything looked like something from a kids chalk drawing. I was now, however, standing in front of the double doors leading to this great leader's office. "As a warning," Suichi, or Kurama who just happened to explain he was a demon and almost gave me a heart-attack, started to say as I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "If it deals with more being a demon, shut up." I warned him, he simply laughed nervously while scratching the side of his head. "It's not, however—""Come in!" A sudden voice sounded as I jumped slightly, looking toward the door and taking a deep breath before watching Kurama/Suichi start to walk through the now opened door. I followed behind him, slightly shy to meet this new person guy. "I see you brought her here, guess this means you don't mind to take a few orders, Kurama." Looking at the leader I was intrigued with his look.

He was tall, teenager like (probably between seventeen and twenty looking) but what was not helping for his was that stupid tattoo of "**Jr.**" on his forehead, oh and not to mention the pacifier in his mouth. He had chocolate brown hair; it went well with his honey brown eyes and lean figure. "Not necessarily, this seemed like it was a simple task." Kurama replied as I looked back to him with a glare. "I'm not an easy task, _Shuichi_, and If you hadn't noticed with my reputation that I just so happen to be a handful!" I replied, emphasizing his human name with annoyance. He smirked while looking back down at me, considering I was only 5'3. "Yet, you came willingly. Yes you are difficult." He said as I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "My curiosity got the better of me." I heard a snicker and looked to Koenma who had a smug look upon his face. "Of course, now down to business." His features changed from smug to serious in a matter of seconds. Guess he was use to getting down and dirty in a way. "I assume that you were filled in on the little secret kept from humanity, right?" He asked while walking behind the desk and sat in his office like chair. "Yeah, humans aren't the dominating creature on the food chain apparently." I said while folding my arms. He gave a curt nod while pointing toward the monitor that was placed behind him. The picture showed three circles, one of which had another circle around it. "This graph shows a version of how the three plains are connected. This is the Human World." He said while pointing with a small and slim pointer toward the one that was surrounded by the circle.

"I assume that the ring around the circle isn't just for decoration." I said as he nodded. "This is known as the Kakai-Barrier, which keeps the A-Class demons and higher out of the human world. However, the exception is that B-Class and lower are able to sneak through." I raised an eye-brow and looked to Kurama, than back toward Koenma. "A-Class and higher, are bad right?" I asked as he nodded once again. "Very bad, I assume that Kurama here filled you in a bit on things?" He asked as I nodded and shrugged as well. "Something's, like the fact that he's a fox demon and that the reason he wasn't around school like usually is because he was helping out Spirit World, just the usual." I said almost like it was no big deal. Koenma chuckled while pointing toward the screen once again. What showed next caused me to widen my eyes. "Last night, the demon that attacked you was the first known to have done it since the new ruler of Demon World has taken over." As he spoke I watched myself being attacked by the demon, like a movie only it wasn't, it was real as could be. I watched as the demon tried to claw me, but all of a sudden a purple ray collided with him and sent him into a pile of ash. The scene paused as I looked back to Koenma, shrugging while gulping. "Sorry, but like I said before it was self-defense." I said he nodded once again. "You're not in trouble Miss. Hatsumomo; in fact it's quite the opposite." He said as I tilted my head with a confused look on my face. "The opposite?" "Correct, I have a proposition for you that I think you'll find that it will be much more interesting than your detention filled afternoons." I could feel the sides of my lips start to turn into a smirk, I had a feeling this was going to be good. "Okay, so what is it?" I asked as he clasped his hands together before looking back toward me. "The proposition is for you to be the next Spirit Detective of the world."


	2. I'm Your Replacement

Authors** note: **Yes, I realize that I left you all in a cliff hanger and in the middle of a memory. That's allllllllllllll apart of the story hons! : D  
so, let me know what you guys think of this please? Cause, I'm wondering if having a story like mine would be okay to have YYH. Anyway, here's the second installment of OMHBOD!... Not as fun to say as LLISYOF though XD OHOHOHOHO! So, let me know if I got the name for the ice-maiden thing right, I mean I know it's Yukina but I need to know if I spelled the species right.

* * *

**Chapter Two: I'm Your Replacement**

**Still Tuesday…**

Of course, I would have been more excited if I knew what a Spirit Detective was but once it was explained I had to think really hard about it. "Count me in! I'm up for kicking ass at random times of the day!" Oh yeah, it was a tough decision. Koenma seemed surprised when I agreed to be the new Detective, but he did not question it or anything almost like if he did, I would start to reconsider. So after filling me in on pretty much anything that I needed to know, he informed me that I would have his assistant (Botan, I think that's her name?) come and run things over on my gadgets and situations. My response was "Like Professor Gadget?" I was possibly hanging out with Elijah too much with his history lessons on American movies, but whatever. Later on he asked if I had any questions, which of course I did and considering this was a now or never kind of thing (or at least to me it would be, why not ask them now?) So I asked: "How did I do that purple light thing? Can I do it again?"

He explained to me that this was my spirit energy, which was amazing for them since it's difficult to unlock spirit energy but to me it just seemed like it wasn't a big of a deal as the others thought. He also told me that I could make my hand into the shape of a gun; the energy could shoot from the tip of my finger and be known as "The spirit gun." I thought that was pretty cool. I then asked: "Don't I get any training, or even some team mates?" Kurama was the one to answer that one saying that with Koenma's permission that this lady named Genkai would be able to train me. "You mean the old lady that lives in that temple in the forest? I didn't think she had any connections to this place." The only reason why I knew about her was because well… People talk, and by people I mean my mother of course. "As for the team mate thing, I do believe that a friend of yours is willing to join." I looked at him with a raised eye-brow, and then started to laugh humorlessly. "You're funny, considering I don't have friends… Except—""Koenma!" All of a sudden the voice of someone along with the sound of the doors opening caused me to widen my eyes before turning around.

"Yo Elijah, It's about time you showed up." Koenma said as I felt my eye twitch from the happy-go-lucky look on his face, while mine had a surprised and confused look. "Eli, what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted while getting up in his face, grabbing the collar of his Black Veil Brides shirt and bringing him closer. Our noses were now touching, which usually I would have pushed him away due to my claustrophobia, but I was too angry right now to really care. He started to smile while snickering; it was almost intimidating with his height of 5'10. "Well, if I was here earlier than I would be able to explain things to you as well." He looked up toward Kurama, his happiness faltering a bit before looking back at me, the happiness slightly returning. "But foxy boy here got here first, so there was no need in it!" He said while shrugging, before pulling me off of him. "Sorry, I just thought that you were going to tell her at a slower pace than needed."

I looked at the two; they seemed to be giving each other bad looks a lot lately. "She would find out eventually, instead of it being thrown on her." I grimaced, I didn't like were this was going. "Boys, boys, boys fight about me later okay? Right now I'm being briefed on how to be the most kick-ass Spirit Detective alright?" I asked while stepping in between them, both had raised eye-brows only to have Elijah laugh and Kurama snicker. "This has nothing to do with you silly girl!" He said while putting an arm around me, causing me to glare at Elijah. "Your taste in sarcasm sucks Eli!" I said while throwing his arm off and folding my own, earning another snicker.

I turned my attention up front from the sound of Koenma clearing his throat. "May I continue?" He asked as Elijah shrugged "I dunno, can you?" He asked, earning narrowed eyes from the prince. "Sorry, but you kind of fell for that one kid!" He said, causing me to look at him funny. He looked down and laughed nervously. "I'll explain later, don't worry." More secrets, that's was just great in my opinion. I rolled my eyes and nodded for Koenma to continue. "As to your last question, I assumed that Elijah would be the one assisting you on your missions." He said as I nodded, though one thing was still unclear to me. What could he do, could he shoot purple energy like me or could he do something else? I would have to talk to him personally about this subject. "And as for your missions…" Koenma looked directly at me, causing me to gulp again. It was fierce, and upmost the most serious look he's given so far. "You already have one on your hands."

I already have a mission? But I _just _became Spirit Detective; it's like getting a new job I have to celebrate first before I do anything! "So soon, Koenma? She hasn't even had her training yet." I shook my head; I hope this wasn't going to be a recurring thing as a Spirit Detective. "It can't wait, Kurama. Things are starting to pick up at a regular pace; she'll need to be on high alert." Koenma retorted, looking over to Kurama's expression I saw that he was not pleased, or maybe it was his in stance that caused me to wonder what he knew. "These two girls," Koenma started, causing me to look back at the monitor and look at the two females. One had beautiful platinum blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, crystal blue eyes that showed kindness. She wore the whitest dress I had ever seen that cut just above her knees. She seemed innocent, but obviously she wasn't since she had a connection in this case I wondered if it was just an act.

The girl next to her was completely different. The girl had maroon (Close to Kurama's) hair color; it was also shoulder length and the same blue eyes. She wore something pink and black, a dress that also cut just above the knees. Looking at the two you could tell there was a relation, possibly cousins or sisters. "Are your next mission, they are known as the Ying-Yang twins for their complete opposite personalities. Their names are Hikaru—"He pointed to the blonde "and Kira—"He pointed to the red-head. "Are known as light and dark siblings, creatures known for only their powers over two opposing elements, and they seem to have a better control over their powers unlike most. Due to them being so different and having apposing opinions, most kill each other in attempt to make them understand, or gain power. Their powers literally consist of light and dark matter, making them a very powerful duo. Within Demon World, they are notorious for causing problems and thievery and have managed to gain control in Demon World. Your assignment is to bring them to Spirit World; anyway you can at all costs." When he finished I couldn't help but feel two things.

One; I felt like this wasn't going to be easy trying to take down two chicks with powers that can ether blind me or send me into eternal darkness. And two; I felt a surge of adrenaline, like I was invincible enough to kick their asses back to Spirit World like a super hero was. In a way I am a super hero, so shouldn't I be invincible too?

**Present**

The bell rang signaling out departure for home, when I got up I sighed in slight aggravation while heading toward the door along with everyone else. You see, Mr. Winchester was my first period class and since we have five classes that last all day, his was the only one I was usually late for. I was late because Botan had to stop by and make sure I was still able to make the training later (Which by later, I didn't know if she meant today or in the week), I told her yes as long as she had an excuse for me for when I'm late for school. She understood quickly that I would be in detention, even though I thought I could get out of it. "I know that look." I heard Elijah say as he came up next to me, causing me to look at him with puppy dog-eyes. "You'd think I could escape from this, but it's futile!" I dramatically exclaimed, causing a few people to look over. "What? Can't a girl complain every once in a while?" The people scurried off from my slight temper, causing Elijah to laugh. "That wasn't scary at all, so about the detention."

He said as we stopped in front of my locker, he leaned against it which with his plain black shirt, dark gray suit jacket rolled up to his elbows to show his studded bracelet, and chained necklace along with the dark denim jeans. He just looked… Never mind. "I can get you out of it for our briefing with Botan before we go; all you have to do is take this…" He said while whipping out a small green liquid filled vile in front of my face. "And everything will play out." He finished, smirking as I quickly took the vile, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "… I'm not taking this, if it means that it will knock me out and you taking advantage me." I wiggled my eye brows in the response and watched as he flailed and back up a bit. "No no! I don't mean it like that!" He put his hands up defensively, causing me to laugh a bit loudly while covering my mouth. "Calm down, I was kidding!" I said, grabbing my back pack and throwing it over my shoulder. I calmed down long enough to notice he was a bit tense, and his cheeks were a bit colored. "When do I take this?"

He seemed more relaxed as we slightly changed the subject. "Now would be best, Mr. Winchester will see the problem quickly." He said as I nodded, looking around to see that most kids were gone, only a few that were staying and chatting about things unimportant. I uncorked the vile and chugged it down, what little there was. It tasted and felt disgusting when it slid down my throat; with that mixture I started to cough a bit while shivering. "Ugh, what did I just drink?" I asked as Elijah smirked. "Made fresh by foxy boy, hope you ate food because that stuff is to make you well… Up-chuck." I think I could start to feel it, along with the sudden desire to punch both of their lights out.

Ever since becoming the new Spirit Detective, Kurama and I have actually spoken more than we would have on normal bases. Though the occasional death-threat rumor would be spread back to me, his fan-girl minions didn't understand that we were just friends and that just because we talk does **not** mean there is anything going on. Every girl that got the nerve to even come up and talk to me would end up scared and sent back to the girl who threatened me with another message.

"When you get the nerve to threaten me, _to my face_, then we'll talk. You've got some balls thinking you can take me on like that, don't think for one second that I won't punch you face through that wall you slutty bitch."

Ah yes, good times good times…

I sighed while holding my stomach; I did not feel good at all thanks to that disgusting liquid. "I don't feel good Elijah…" I said in a small voice, it felt like my insides were turning around at an abnormal rate. "Good! I'll help you to the classroom, just go in and everything will be solved." Elijah said, helping me toward Mr. Winchester's class but once I rounded the corner to walk in he stayed behind. I walked in breathing heavily and clutching my stomach. "Alright Miss. Hatsumomo, take a seat and… Are you alright, Miss. Hatsumomo?" He asked, finally looking up from the many papers he was grading. I tried to speak, but covering my mouth I could feel myself about to throw up my lunch. Shaking my head I ran out of the classroom, Mr. Winchester yelling after me while I was bolting toward the girls' bathroom. Turning the corner I pushes open the door and ran for the nearest stall.

It all came up, I'll spare you the pain and misery of the details on what happened, though I'm sure you can understand what all went down… Or in this case what came up. I sighed while slumping back against the stalls cold dark green walls, after flushing the mixture of food away so it could never to be seen again. I still felt a bit back, but not as bad as I did from before. I heard the door open but looked out to see no one. "Miss. Hatsumomo are you alright?" Was it even legal for him to follow me into the girls' bathroom, I mean yeah I was "sick" but still… I'd rather have Elijah do that.

"N-no, I'm sick…" I said, voice cracking as I got up however I was shaking a bit from straining to get everything out of my body. I heard a sigh as I went and grabbed a paper towel while wetting it. "Come out when you're done, I'll need to inspect you." Whoa, inspect? Like hell he'll inspect me! Did my running out of the classroom, I'm sure he even heard me gag I mean come on! I rolled my eyes while whipping away the sweat on my forehead, I looked too pale than need be and if he really wanted proof I'll let him smell my breath, asshole. I went to the door and opened it, seeing Elijah standing next to Mr. Winchester near the door. It was slightly awkward and weird to look at. "Mr. Marshall here has told me you weren't feeling well after lunch, I trust you wouldn't bring your own friends down with you." He started as I felt a flinch of anger within me; he just seemed so irritating when he thought I would bring down my own people!

"Go home, get some rest. Your detention has been canceled, and if you're not here tomorrow than I understand." He said, nodding to Elijah while walking away, Elijah returned the nod and we both waited before handing my bag and smirking. "Feel better?" He questioned as I glared at him. "Shut up, we'll be late." I said as I tossed the bag over my back, both of us started toward my house.

**Later.**

We stopped by Elijah's house so he could get a change of clothes, he had neglected to tell me that we would also start my training _today_ and if possibly tomorrow. "Koenma wanted you to at least have some fighting experience before you go out into the unknown." He reassured me as I nodded; we were now heading inside of my house so I could get some clothes. I noticed mom was on the couch watching T.V. with a small glass of wine in her hand. "Hey sweetie, you're kinda late from getting home." She said while checking her watch. "Yeah, Elijah and I are going to hang out for a while so I need to change."

My mom was a beauty queen; she had the prettiest brown hair that when caught in the sun would make it look auburn. Her eyes were ocean blue, but mine were blue/green from my stupid sperm donor. That was one thing from my mom I wanted really bad, I had the same facial structure and the same eye shape with the same long black eye lashes. I knew it had to pain her to look at these eyes, because it sure did whenever I looked at pictures of him. She looked to Elijah while smiling and waving, her cigarette accidently flicking some ashes on the ground. "Hey, Ms. Hatsumomo." He greeted as I started to go upstairs to my room, he did not follow considering I would be changing. "Oh come now, Elijah, call me Kazumi…" I heard them speaking, Elijah being the perfect little best-friend and kissing up to mom probably.

As I threw my bag on my silver-with-black-roses-and-swirls comforter, I went straight for my drawer and pulled out something I could easily move around in. I found a black tank-top that connected in the back instead of having straps, it had: **IDGAF 'till I Die! **Bolded on the front of it and on the back had: **MILLIONAIRES!** On the small of my back area. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and slipped them on, looking around for a hair-bow to tie back what hair I could. Once I did I replied some deodorant just in case this training would be extensive. I sighed while looking to my wrists, to obvious of what I had done which meant I needed to bring out my quarter jacket once again. If this Genkai would question me, then I'd just retort with a question of my own, simple as that.

I quickly went down stairs, interrupting the conversation with my mother and Elijah. "So, Elijah tells me you two are going to start to work out. What brought that up?" She questioned, looking to Elijah first before responding. "Well, in health-class they were talking about how we should keep our bodies clean, don't do drugs and respect our elders. Two things I agreed on so I decided that we should go to the gym. That and there is nothing to do here anyway." I said as mom nodded. "If so, please go change. You know I don't like that shirt." She said as I rolled my eyes. "You bought it for me, and besides no one can see if it I go like this." I then stuck my hands in the pockets of the jacket, bringing the flaps closer to my body and almost completely covering the words. Mom sighed while nodding. "Fine, be back home at the normal time okay?" She asked as I nodded, starting toward the door with Elijah. "Alright, love you!" I said as she echoed the last part. "The gym, really Elijah?" I asked as he laughed nervously. "I had to have an excuse for our clothing Sai, besides what else was I suppose to say." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Good point, and hey who's going to be at this training thing?" I asked as he looked at me, and then back ahead as the two of us walked toward the city. "Well, pretty much a full house to be honest. There's Genkai of course since it's her temple. Yukina who's actually a sweet kid, but she's a Kimoore**(1)** which just means she's an Ice-Maiden, in other words a demon. Foxy boy will be there too, though I suspect it's only to annoy the shit out of me." He said with a roll of his eyes, I had yet to ask what was up _between_ the two. Probably when there weren't so many people around now.

"And Keiko Yukimora, with her boyfriend-but-pretty-much-husband Yusuke Urameshi, which he just so happens to be the Spirit Detective before you." He continued, the last part was in a low voice so only I could here. I stopped in my tracks, wide-eyed and a bit surprised. "Are you serious? The guy that I practically replaced is going to be there?" Again I brought Elijah close to my face; anger was evident in my features. He smiled while grabbing my hands and pulling them away from his collar, looking at me but not letting my hands go. "Calm down, to be honest I see his attitude in you more than you understand. You'll be fine, Sayuri." He said, giving me a reassured (yet somehow cocky) smile before letting my hands fall to my side.

There was always something else about Elijah I couldn't ignore; it was his indifferent ways and his… Charm, if you want to call it that attracted me to him. By attracted, I mean I'm the moth and he's my light that I can't seem to try and get rid of, in the good way, of course. I looked around while putting my hands back into my pocket's, turning to my side and moving my head at Elijah who was in the same position from before. "He better be worth my time then, because if he's like me than we have a very _long _training session." I smirked at him; he repeated the same gesture as we both headed to grab a taxi.

Once we got our taxi (Elijah paid for it, I promised to pay him back.) We got on the train after that (I had managed to remember that little thing, along with my cell-phone) the train ride lasted about thirty to forty-five minutes before we were dropped off by the wooded area. "Now, comes the harder part." He said while doing a little bow before pointing toward the dirt road. "We gotta walk for about ten more minutes before we reach the 'stairs of hell'." He said while rolling his eyes, I gawked at him as he started to walk along the path. "Whoa, wait! First of all what do you mean more walking, and second of all what do you mean by 'stairs of hell'? I'd appreciate to if you fill me in on what happens before we go on these trips, Elijah!" I shouted, getting in front of him while trying to make my point clear. He shrugged. "Well, don't expect that to happen a lot. I can tell you one thing; Yusuke didn't necessarily get different treatment ether." Oh great, that was just perfect you know? The kind of thing I want to hear frequently…

I cursed the world before we both started to walk once again; I thought I was going to get a work out with all this freaking walking I do all the time. Once we reached those stairs, I understood what he meant by 'stairs of hell' rather quickly. I looked over at Elijah with my deadliest glare that I could muster up on a whim (which trust me, it was bad) and shot it right at him. He looked back to me, smiling innocently before speaking. "I told you, 'stairs of hell' so you can't hurt me." He said, causing a demented laugh to escape my lips. "That's what you think. Just sleep with one eye open tonight, maybe you'll survive." I warned him, walking toward the stars and starting up them.

It took up about twenty minutes before we finally reached the top.

"Dear…God… Have mercy… For once!" I said while dropping to the ground, Elijah seemed to have no trouble with the fact that we just survived a near death experience. "Come on, it wasn't that bad! To be honest it gets easier." He told me, helping me up as I whined. "I don't wanna do it again." "I know, I know, its horrible come on now." He said as I started to push him away and walked. "I can walk now!" I watched as he rolled his eyes, though I let it roll off before continuing to walk toward the gates of this great Genkai's temple. Elijah came up from behind and pushed open one of the gates, letting me walk in first to look upon this peaceful place.

The temple was huge, like the traditional Japanese style you'd find now a day. There were statuses centered on the place, along with a bamboo thing that would a stone every few seconds. "Dig the place? It's pretty awesome, old lady knows how to surprise and impress people." He said, looking down at me as I looked up with a smile. "This place is awesome; I want to live in it." I told him, but the two of us were interrupted by the sound of one of the paper doors being opened, and out stepped Botan along with someone that looked… Different. It was a girl, with mint-green hair and was really short too, walking up to us I could see what color her eyes were and instantly thought of…

"Finally, what took you two so long? We were worried that Kurama's little help wouldn't, well help!" Botan said while putting her hands on her hips, though I could see that she really wasn't angry. "Sorry, someone didn't tell me that today just happened to be the day that training started, so we had to run all the way to his house and to mine." I explained while glaring over at Elijah, earning a playful smile from the boy. "Think of all that walking and running as your warm up, because that was a literal cake-walk compared to what will happen." He said, walking past the smaller girl while nodding and giving a soft smile to her. Who was this chick anyway, obviously Elijah was comfortable enough around her to be polite, and so she must be okay. "He isn't kidding, is he? Oh well, I'm a fast learner." I said while putting my hands behind my head, making sure my jacket was over my wrists at all costs.

"She is the new Spirit Detective right, Botan? Does that mean she'll be treated how Yusuke was treated by Master Genkai?" The girl asked her voice seemed so innocent like and like a melody at the same time. "Possibly, but Yusuke will have to… Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce you two! Sayuri, this is Yukina an Ice Maiden from Demon World." Botan explained as I nodded my head once while giving a light expression. "Sup?" I asked as she looked at me funny before looking to Botan. "It's just another way of asking how you are, that's all." She explained as Yukina nodded. _So that's why Elijah was nice to her, it's that Kimoore person._ I thought while following the two of them into the house, feeling like a puppy following them within the beautiful temple. Walking within I noticed that Elijah wasn't kidding about it being a full house. "Yukina, my love!" I heard a sudden voice proclaim while watching a random person come the side of Yukina while bowing on one knee and taking her hand in his. "You returned!" He added "But Kazuma, I only stepped out for a few minutes." She said sweetly to him.

Wait… Were they together? That was something that was hard to believe, considering how the two looked different. This guy had his hair styled funny, taking tips from Elvis and with how orangey-red it was it seemed even funnier. He was tall, of course I only noticed once he stood back up. "So, this must be the new detective." I heard a voice say, looking up I immediately noticed who it was talking. The guy was tall; probably about 5'10 or 5'11 with black hair that was gelled back and had almond eyes, shape and color. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair, and the a bit darker colored eyes. I assumed they were the couple I heard earlier about. I noticed that Kurama was also there, giving me a small and kind smile like usual.

I looked back to the boy I thought was Yusuke and smirked while nodding. "So, you must be the one I replaced?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips this time. He seemed to not like the fact that I just said that. "But… She's a girl." I glared over at the orange haired guy, feeling my anger boil up quickly. "Obviously, but that doesn't mean I don't hit harder than those prissy boy's at my school, which by all means I can daemon straight for you right now!" I threatened him, though he quickly held up his hands to defend himself. "No no! I just meant I didn't think that Koenma would put you serious situations!" I rolled my eyes while putting down my fists. "Don't worry; she's like that with everyone she meets." The sudden sound of Elijah's voice said from the side, spinning slightly to see him leaning against the wall, smirking at my surprise. "How did you get there?" I asked him, only to cause him to furrow his eye-brows yet keep the smirk. "I never left." He simply replied causing me to look away confused.

"So you never told her that ether, Elijah." I heard Kurama speak, turning to him then looking back to Elijah. "Told me what, oh wait let _me _guess this." I said, turning completely around to Elijah as he stared at me with seriousness I his eyes. "You're either a secret agent and have been working as one for many years, or you've got awesome powers like me or Kurama." I said while moving my hands, but even with my playful smirk he did not let down his serious demeanor. The room had an awkward silence around it, thanks to yours truly I suppose, and when Yusuke spoke it caused me to feel a bit out of known and pissed. "Guess you really haven't told her."

And with that, it started a little debate against whether or not to tell me with Elijah on one side of the argument, and me on the other side. What was it about you ask? About telling me what the hell is up, that's what!

I just wish people would tell me shit nowadays…


End file.
